Hellyboy And The New Kitten
by ManeSpotter
Summary: Hellboy comes upon a poor little kitten being attacked by a group of teenagers, he saves the kitten and takes it home. On the way there he has a talk with the kitten, but kittens can't talk...can they? A Harry Potter Hellboy crossover with kittens! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hellboy or Harry Potter, you all know who they belong too. I don't make any money on this, none at all. This is a one-shot but if you all like it a lot I shall think about making this into a story but beware there is a chance this will be pushed aside for my other story. Enjoy everyone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gentle red giant looked down at the poor injured kitten he'd found, he hated when he found cats been hurt and this one had been one lucky kitten, he'd been on his way back to the labs when he'd heard some kids laughing and shouting, deciding to go see what was going on he came upon the sight of three teenagers throwing a kitten between them.

The poor little thing mewed in pain and fear as it was thrown, Hellboy had watched on as one boy pulled out a bat covered in barbed wire ready to hit the kitten. Having had enough the red demon stepped forwards and caught the kitten holding it close, he'd glared at the kids and smirked watching as they'd run away terrified.

He turned gentle eyes down to the injured kitten looking it over, the little guy had thick, soft black fur, small triangle shaped ears, a bushy tail and the most gorgeous eyes Hellboy had ever seen they glowed faintly in the dark a green that could put any emerald to shame.

"Lets get you warm and cleaned up little guy, then I'll check for wounds." Hellboy said turning and walking away carrying the little kitten in gentle hands.

"_Thank you Mister."_ Harry said nuzzling the hand purring softly, Hellboy blinked sure he'd just heard the kitten speaking, he smiled and scratched behind a black ear chuckling as the kitten mewed in anger as he took his finger away.

"Well emerald welcome to the weird and wonderful life of Hellboy." Said the red demon as they entered the sewer factory the doors closing behind them.

"_I'm sure I'll love every moment…as long as we're together." _Said Harry as the door closed on his old life and another opened on his new life, one with Hellboy, Abe, John and the cute cats that lived in Hellboy's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review guys, I'd love to hear back from you all.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

Harry looked around the room they'd entered, the front looked old and weird but the inside was a lot nicer. There was a desk with a man in uniform, marble flooring and pillars and a weird symbol on the floor, Harry's little kitten nose twitched taking in all the new smells. He jumped when the floor beneath him began to go down, he lent over the huge arms of his rescuer too look down, he mewled in surprise when he saw all the metal, windows, lights, people! This place was so strange!

Hellboy chuckled watching the cute little kitten, its ears were twitching every way they could, taking in each and every sound around them, and he looked the kitten over to see if there was anything wrong. He couldn't smell and blood, couldn't see any but to be safe he'd take the kitten to see Abe.

Harry purred as he felt a huge red finger trail down his back, his little body shivered pushing his back into the air to follow the finger, he purred softly his eyes closing. Hellboy smiled watching the kitten as he started walking down the hall to find Abe, he entered the room to find the fish man looking through some books in his suite, the sapien looked up and over at him and smiled, if it could be called a smile.

"Welcome back Hellboy, who do you have there?" He asked walking over and looking at the kitten, Harry mewed and looked up at the strange men; it was just then that he noticed how strange they were and yet he felt no fear. The red demon nodded setting Harry down on a table, he dropped his heavy frame into a chair and looked at his friend.

"I found the little guy being attacked by some teens, funny thing is I felt like I heard the thing talk. Never meet no animal that could talk and this one sure did." Abe looked at the kitten; they watched as Harry sat up on his hind legs and nodded his head.

"_I can talk, I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you both." _He said tilting his head to the side his little tail flicking behind him. _"Thank you for saving me sir, I would be dead if you hadn't I am very grateful if there is any way I can pay you back please tell me."_

Hellboy looked at Abe, his yellow eyes filled with confusion and wonder.

"Why don't you tell us how you came to be a kitten Mr. Potter, I sense that there is more to your story than there would seem." Abe said sitting down beside his friend to watch the little black kitten with interest.

"_Well you see the story is very long, I do not want to trouble you." _Harry said his little head ducking down, he shifted his paws from side to side, if a kitten could blush this one would be.

"Go on kid, we've got all the time in the world." Hellboy said smirking as he lent back into the chair, getting ready to find out what this little kitten's story was.

"_Well then I should start at the begging. Eighteen years ago an evil man, a wizard, started to collect followers to his cause, he attacked a young family to kill their son for the son held a power that would be the end of the evil wizard. The boy survived making the evil man into a hollow who would return later, the child was taken to his only living relatives were he grew up as a slave." _Harry said laying down on the table, he shivered as he spoke flashes of what had happen running through his mind, Abe was able to see some of the flashes but not all. Hellboy picked the kitten up being able to smell how sad the poor kitten had gotten; he petted it waiting silently with his friend.

"What happened then Mr Potter?." Asked Abe feeling his interest peak.

"_Well as__ the years went by the son learnt on his eleventh birthday that he was a wizard like his Mother and Father, it was then that he learnt his parents had been murdered. He learnt a lot of magic, he made friends and he watched as the evil wizard came back. He was forced to watch his friends be hurt or killed. Then after so long he had a chance to kill him, he'd sneaked into the evil wizards lair, was close to killing him when he was caught." _Harry sat up in Hellboy's hands and jumped onto the table, his tail lashing behind him in anger.

Hellboy nodded listening carefully, he lent forwards in his seat, his yellow eyes fixed on the black kitten, interest shinning in their yellow depths.

"_They tortured him until he changed into his animal form, his animagus form, to get away from it. He was close to escaping when he was found, they hit him with a spell…and since then he hasn't been able to change back into human form." _He turned to them feeling embarrassed. _"I'm that boy, I'm stuck in this form and I have no idea how to change back."_

"Don't worry kid we'll get you turned back to normal!" Hellboy said smirking as he lent back, he crossed his arms and nodded, Abe smiled and stood walking to a bookcase.

"Yes we shall help you Mr. Potter. It is after all what we do here."

"Abe?" A voice called from the door, a young man entered with files in his arms and

a warm smile, John Meyers was his name. "I need your help with these…files…Hellboy were did that kitten come from?" Hellboy smirked and looked at Harry, he picked up the kitten and walked over to John's holding it out.

"Kids meet John's, John meet the kid."

Harry sat up straight and bowed his head to the human, the only way to show a hello. He tilted his head his big green eyes watching the man.

"_Hello Mr. John I'm Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you."_ He said lifting a paw he began to clean himself ignoring the shocked look the human had, or how pale he'd become.

"Talking…talking cat…ha…" John's muttered his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he pitched forwards in a faint.

"Well…that was interesting." Hellboy said with a grin, turning his yellow eyes on Abe.

"Yes indeed…" Abe frowned before turning back to the books. "We should move him."

"Ha! We should, but I'm not going to." Hellboy said sitting back down Harry in his lap, the cute little kitten watched Abe with sharp eyes, his claws kneading Hellboy's thighs as he curled up and got comfortable to watch what would happen.

"_You really should put Mr. John somewhere more comfortable; he'll get a sore neck." _The kitten said looking up into the yellow eyes above him; he purred pushing his head into the giant red hand that scratched behind his ear.

"We will later kid." Hellboy said his eyes watching as the kitten yawned and closed its emerald eyes, its little sides moving up and down softly, he smiled noticing the kitten had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Harry talking"_

'_Harry thinking'_

"Normal talking."

I do not own Hellboy or Harry Potter, I do not make any money from this, if I did then I'd be trying to make a film just like this. Enjoy this update. Thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PART THREE**

A shadowed figure walked quickly through the graveyard, ignoring the stones around him, the shadows and noises, the man reached an old house, it seemed to be falling. Broken windows, rotten wood, creaking stairs, spider webs, rats, mice…a snake?

The man ignored the snake was he ascended the stairs, his eyes on the next step, hands clutching at his sides as sweat began to gather in them. He entered the room before him, it was light by a raging fire in its little hearth, the man walked towards the group kneeling in a circle before a high backed chair, and he knelt down his head down as he waited with the others.

"Any newsss Ssseverusss?" Hissed a weak voice from the chair, Severus stood and walked closer to the chair, his eyes on the floor.

"No my Master, it seems the boy has disappeared." The voice gave a hissing laugh as a man appeared beside the chair looking down at the Death Eaters.

"That is because my ally here hasss managed to turn the boy into…a kitten." The voice said laughing to its self. "All you need to do isss to kill the boy, now go! He isss in the United Ssstatesss." The Death Eaters bowed and stood aperatting away from the old house.

The covered man knelt beside the chair looking up at what was left of his Master, Voldemort had survived the attack from the Potter brat but only just, he was weak almost as if his magic had been drained. The man pulled his cloak hood back, the fire light hit his young face; he had fiery red hair, white skin, brown freckles and a gangly frame.

"Are you happy with what I have done Master?" He asked bowing his head slightly; smirking as he thought of the spell he'd used to trap Potter in his Animagus form.

"Yess my ssservent." Voldemort said looking into the fire, Nagini sitting draped over his chair, he looked at the boy. "You did good…Ron Weassly. You sshall be rewarded for what you have done."

"Thank You Master, I live to serve you."

Harry sat up, his little chest heaving as his eyes glowed killing green, he shook his head closing his eyes. _'It couldn't be true! Ron would never turn on him! He wouldn't…would he?' _The little kitten looked around confused; he was in a huge room filled with TVs', cats, dumb bells and comics. He stood up and sniffed around, he jumped when a cat meowed behind him, rubbing against him.

"_HELLBOY!"_ He shouted out in panic as the female cats started surrounding him._"HELLBOY HELP ME!"_

The red giant ran over to his bed, thinking something terrible had happened to his little one, he blinked seeing all the cats crowding Harry and laughed watching, he got a glare from the little black kitten for laughing as the kitten fought of the females' advances.

"_GET THEM OF OFF ME!" _Harry shouted to his red saviour feeling one of the females touching him were no cat should ever touch! Not even a human should touch there! He hissed swiping at the offending cat glairing at it. _"GET LOST!"_

Hellboy picked Harry up so he wouldn't be attacked by the older cats again, a growl formed in the red demon's chest as he looked down at the cats on his bed, holding Harry close to his huge chest.

"Mine." He snarled glairing at the cats, Harry looked up at him blinking slowly, he turned emerald eyes back to the group of cats to see them walking of, tails in the air and heads up. He'd have giggled if he could, they looked funny.

"_I don't think you scared them Hellboy."_ He said leaning up and licking the gentle giant's chin. _"But thank you for saving me."_ Hellboy blushed and sat Harry down on the table, throwing himself into a seat glad you couldn't tell he was blushing; he loved being red just then.

"Yeah…don't mention it." Harry purred and walked over to Hellboy, jumping over the piles of papers, plates and other things; he landed on the red demon's lap and purred. He moved around in a circle trying to soften up Hellboy's lap before he curled up. He moved his paws under his body, his tail curling around to cover his nose as he closed his eyes, purring his claws kneading Hellboy's thighs every now and again as he drifted of again. Hellboy gently scratched behind Harry's left ear watching it twitch as he did the purring growing louder as he watched. He smiled softly and lent back in his chair quit happy to sit there and pet the kitten, he looked at his other cats' and noticed they'd fallen asleep, standing he picked up Harry and walked to his bed. He laid down with the little black kitten on his chest; he ignored the little claws as the kitten kneaded his chest to get it the way he liked. Hellboy smiled and closed his eyes, he soon found himself drifting of to sleep, the cute little kitten curled up on his chest purring.

John smiled from the door having watched it all, he flicked the lights of and took the empty dishes away, before closing the door he looked at the two on the bed.

"Good night Hellboy, Harry." The door closed softly, only a small click giving a sign that something had happened, the two on the bed didn't even stir at the sound. Too deeply in sleep were they to hear it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Please Review, it doesn't cost a thing and it feeds us.

Hellboy: Yeah you all better feed us or we wont let her write, aint that true kitten?

Harry: blushes and nods Yes Hellboy.

me: giggles You heard the boys' review!


	4. Chapter 4

"_Harry talking"_

'_Harry thinking'_

"Normal talking."

I do not own Hellboy or Harry Potter, I do not make any money from this, if I did then I'd be trying to make a film just like this. Enjoy this update. Thank you.

**PART ****FOUR**

"Hellboy time for breakfast." John said as he entered the room closing the door behind him. "Come on big guy time to get up, we have research to do. Abe wants to examine Harry so he can figure out what was done to him and we have to find a cure so, get up."

Hellboy moaned and rolled over, he glared at John as he sat up, he looked over his shoulder and grinned seeing Harry curled up on his pillow sleeping. All seemed well in the world with Harry there, Hellboy jumped as the alarms went off, red light flashing. Harry jumped out of his sleep; he looked around his tail up and puffed out in shock.

"_What's going on?!" _Harry asked jumping onto Hellboy's shoulder as the red demon stood walking to the door, John followed after them already talking into a mike to find out what was happening.

"Something has entered the compound which shouldn't be here." Hellboy growled as they walked his weapons already on, Harry shivered and jumped down to the ground sniffing. He smelt…sweat, metal, leather and…Ron!

The little black kitten ran of following the scent, Hellboy growled and ran after the kitten, he didn't want anything bad to happen to the little one.

Ron smirked as he looked around at the destruction, he walked past the bodies as the other Death Eaters ran around searching, the red haired boy looked around as he walked, searching for his "best friend". Ron could have laughed at how stupid Potter had been, he never wanted to be friends with the stuck up pig. Harry skidded seeing Ron in front of him; he ran straight into the boy's legs and hissed as he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck.

Ron smirked looking at the emerald eyes, his wand in hand as he lifted the kitten up.

"Well well, if it isn't icky Potters." He said smirking as he looked the kitten over. "Master will be pleased when I show him your dead body."

"I don't think so bub, kitten aint going anywhere with you." Ron turned towards the voice; coming towards him was a red rock fist that was the last thing Ron saw before his world went black.

Harry purred jumping onto Hellboy's shoulder before Ron fell; he licked at the red demon's cheek. _'Thank you Hellboy! We should tie him up so he can't get away.'_

Hellboy nodded grabbing the red head's arm and pulling him along behind, he petted his kitten with a gentle hand smiling as the tiny body purred against his shoulder. He was sure if Harry purred a little louder he'd fall of his shoulder, of course Hellboy wouldn't allow this to happen but it was a cute thought none the less.

I'm sorry for how short this update may seem but the next chapter is going to be long and I wanted to try spacing it out by making a small chapter. In the next chapter be prepared for Ron torturing and Harry purring, maybe Hellboy will finally get to meet the real Harry Potter.

Please leave a review it feeds us authors.

Happy reading.


	5. Important Update 2013

Hi everyone, it's been a long time since I was last here and looked at my stories. I'm amazed at the amount of reviews and follows that my stories have acquired over their time here on , it is sad for me to say that the stories that are here are now up for Adoption. I'm afraid my heart isn't in them, I can't bring myself to complete them and I know there are people here on this site who could take them and make them into an amazing story.

Thank you all so much for all your support.

Manespotter


End file.
